


To say, is to be.

by SpaceWives



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWives/pseuds/SpaceWives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Emily is new, Stacie is fluff, bechloe is real, and Fat Amy is herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To say, is to be.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit rushed, but with exams if I didn't publish now I never would have. It would have joined the graveyard of dozens of bechloe in progress fics. My first fic in fandom, hope you guys enjoy :)

To say she was amused put it lightly. All she had to do was propose an idea, a challenge really. The bellas were many things, competitive takes the cake however. It all started innocently enough as it always does.

“Hey Stacie!” Fat Amy greeted bursting through the door with an engrossed CR and an impassive Lilly in tow.

“Oh, hi.” She replied long since used to these intrusions. “What brings you in this time?”

“The ging is still freaking out, luckily we stuck her with the dynamic duo.” Fat Amy replied crashing onto Stacie’s bed along with all of her textbooks, Lilly quickly followed.

“Makes sense.” Stacie answered absentmindedly. She had been sitting in this chair since their meeting her eyes were long since timeworn for the night. Chewing her pencil she looked up to see Fat Amy giving her the eye, she glared back.

“Bad habits, legs.” Fat Amy shrugged, she has unsuccessfully been trying to break the brunette of the habit for three years now. Especially when she chewed on pencils that weren’t hers, which let’s be honest was most of the time.

“You’re just bitter this is your lucky pencil.” Stacie snorted with a smug grin.

“Oh, you did not take her lucky pencil!” CR half asked afraid, nobody touched anything Fat Amy deemed ‘lucky’. After the lucky blanket incident the bellas were too afraid.

“Nah, the brunette is tugging your leg. Bum- er I mean I gave it to a bum. Yeah. Charity.” Fat Amy replied offhandedly, becoming startlingly engrossed in what appeared to be the table of contents of her psychology class.

“Suuuuuuuuure.” Stacie replied stretching from her place in her chair.

“Damn, Stace has your bed always been this bouncy?” CR asked when she realized the pencil incident had blown over and sat on her bed.

“Wouldn’t you want to know?” Stacie replied wriggling her eyebrow lecherously. She leaned back in her chair shoving all of her textbooks away from her. Reaching into her desk drawer she retrieved a nail file and began filing her nails, her gaze returning to the other girls.

“It is! I bet you could catch some mad air on this thing.” Fat Amy declared giving it a test hop.

“You so could, we have to break it in.” CR grinned at Fat Amy as she jumped on it as well. Stacie could see where this was going, she had two choices. Let them jump on her brand new bed and ruin its perfection, or make it fun.

“Well I mean, maybe CR could catch some mad air. I don’t know about you two.” Stacie said cocking an eyebrow at Fat Amy and Lilly in challenge.  
“I once flew over the Indian Ocean.” Lilly whispered only to CR.

“I once fought a crocodile while on pegs, I can so jump higher.” Fat Amy replied taking the bait.

That is how this all started. Stacie tried at first to hold back her grin but she couldn’t help it when Lilly leg swiped CR, Stacie let out a torrent of laughs as CR brought Fat Amy down with her. Leaving Lilly the winner. Okay, in reality they all should have expected that.

The doorbell interrupted Fat Amy’s curses at CR as she stood dusting the nonexistent dirt off herself, she left the room with murmurs of fighting dirtier than the crocodiles. CR quickly followed Fat Amy out of the room as Lilly got off Stacie bed with a triumphant look on her face, at least Stacie thought it was triumphant…

She sighed standing quickly as Lilly followed the other two out of the room, she hastily fixed her now crumpled sheets. They were marred but no worse for damage, she gave her new bed a quick loving pat on her way out of the room.

Stacie heard a muted “Sorry my boobs are all crazy, I was jumping.” come from the doorway as she headed to the kitchen. She went into the fridge and grabbed a water bottle for herself, when she turned around the living room was now filled with bellas. Stacie set the water bottle down after a few sips and walked behind Chloe taking a seat on the back of the couch. A girl Stacie didn’t recognize was standing in front of the bellas, she seemed a little bit passed overwhelmed and running towards rambling before taking a breath.

“I’m a legacy, Junk. My mom was a bella.” The girl clarified, settling her hands on the strap of her bag.

“Your mom is Katherine Junk?!” Chloe exclaimed as she finally understood.

“Uh, who?” Stacie intervened with a cock of her eyebrow.

“Oh, my mom. She was a bella way back when. Means I’m a legacy.” Emily repeated herself hastily.

“Words is she has a five octave vocal range.” Chloe all but gushed, Stacie knew the girl was getting her audition the way the redhead seemed to narrow to focus.

“Oh still does! You do not wanna hear that woman doing it with my dad.” Emily said with a wave of the hand. Stacie had to fight to keep the smirk off her face, she knew Chloe wanted to appear professional right now…which they were anything but…however never get between the aca-captain and her goal. Jesse had to learn that the hard way, poor boy never stood a chance.

“What an odd thing to say.” Fat Amy replied from her position from the couch, Stacie lost it at that. Smirk plastered on her face she sat by as Chloe moved to the couch, Chloe as expected was letting the girl audition. She was good, really good. Her song wasn’t bad either, she would obviously need to be trained up but it wasn’t anything crucial. She would also have to be caught up on choreography, oh god the poor girl. Everyone unanimously voted the girl in who was beyond stoked, she rivaled Chloe on the amount of “aca-awesome” that came from her mouth over the next hour. Chloe had texted their missing captain that they were back in the running and had received a new bella.

~~~~

To say she was nervous was an understatement. Her first acapella party. Which was surprisingly more popular than she had thought they would be. It was amazing.

“Enjoying yourself?” A bella asked walking over. Emily hadn’t had time to be introduced to all of them but if she was being honest she didn’t need to be.

“It’s so cool!” Emily declared from where she was dancing with Lilly and was now joined by an equally enthused Stacie.

“Parties are the best, we aca-people know how to throw a hell of a party too.” Stacie declared proudly as she danced closer to the newest bella, red plastic cup dangerously slushing around but never losing a drop.

“Do you guys party a lot?” The younger girl called over the music, trying to keep up with the brunette’s dancing.

“Mhmm, you and the ex know each other?” Stacie asked pointedly nodding toward Jesse.

“Huh? Oh I met him and his roommate earlier. They performed. They were really good, I mean not as good as the bellas obviously! Ex?” Emily asked confused causing Stacie to chuckle at the girl’s ramblings.

“Aca-dad used to date him, wasn’t very long but it left a history. They’re friends now but aca-mom still gets a tad bit jealous.” Stacie explained in a hushed tone dramatically looking around as if to see if the aforementioned couple was near.

“A tad bit? She once made us all but sprint eight miles when she noticed Jesse and Beca hanging out.” CR scoffed at the understatement.

“They used to date?” Emily asked confused, she wasn’t drunk or even buzzed and half of what they said didn’t make sense.

“Keep up fresh blood!” Fat Amy bellowed entering the fray as well. Emily could help but wonder if they all had a sixth sense once some juicy gossip was being dished.

“I once drank a glass of fresh blood.” Emily heard someone whisper behind her, only to turn around and see no one. Weird. She was definitely cutting back on the alcohol.

“Hey Em-“ Whatever Stacie was about to say was interrupted by a loud crash in the pool, everyone turned to see a certain inebriated red head occupying the space.

“Come on! Everybody in the pool!” Chloe called, splashing about like a child. Emily smiled at this less serious side of the woman than she briefly caught earlier.

“Uhm, Chlo.” Beca called shaking her head.

“No. Get in. Beca Mitchell get in this pool.” Chloe called splashing about even more.

“Five bucks she caves.” Emily murmured to Stacie with a smile stretch ear to ear at their co-captain antics.

“Oh you’re on. She has a badass persona to keep up in public like this. She won’t cave.” Stacie shook Emily’s hand agreement, a gentle grin now taking over her friend’s (are they friends?) face.

“Nuh uh, she’s drunker than a koala.” Fat Amy put in.

“Not to mention whipped.” Jessica added.

“I’m with Stacie.” Ashley quipped.

“We could make this more interesting…” Cynthia Rose said quirking an eyebrow.

“No more gambling for you.” Stacie returned with her signature withering glare she had perfected, which at this point in the girl’s friendship just made the other woman mope.

“Yeah no one is going in there.” Beca shot back crossing her arms in challenge.

“Hey Becs?” Chloe asked innocently as she swam over to the bella’s captain.

A sigh. “Yes?” Beca humored the obviously drunk girl. That was at least before the red head had her hands around Beca’s right knee and her waist, with a rather un-badass shriek both their co-captains now occupied the pool. Beca slowly surfaced with her face set in a scowl, it would have been intimidating had her height not left her trying to stay afloat. Chloe came over without pause wrapping her arms around the younger girl when she let go of the brunette with a few kisses sprinkled on her face the other girl’s face was red and obviously the scowl wasn’t going to work anymore.

Another long sigh. “If you all value your lives you’ll get in this damned pool.” Beca grumbled directly at the bellas. All of whom were quick to drop their phones and jump in, as soon as Ashley hit the water everyone else around the pool seemed to come back to life. Many jumped in the pool as well while the music kicked back up. Emily was about to jump in the pool along with the other bellas when Stacie pulled her back.

“Trust me?” The girl asked with a wicked grin.

“Sure.” Emily offered meekly.

She followed Stacie as she dumped her red cup in the garbage and headed out of the back of the house they had been at. The other girl had taken Emily’s hand quickly leading her from the neighborhood only slowing until they could no longer hear the music from the house. Should she have trusted a relative stranger? Probably not, but she was a bella sister. Not to mention there was something about the older girl that felt right.

“I won.” Stacie declared after a few more minutes of walking in silence, her grin brightening up her face.

“No way! She ended up in the pool.” Emily replied throwing her hands in the air.

“She so didn’t cave though!” Stacie replied linking their arms together as they took another turn this time towards a trail in the nearby tree line.

“Uh, yeah. She so did. In the pool she caved.” Emily replied rolling her eyes as she stumbled along the trail, yeah she was clumsy, sue her.

“Ohhhhhhhh. Well shit.” Stacie nodded approvingly at the point. “I’ll pay you when we get back to the house.” Stacie added in a sing song voice.

“Oh no, I was just kidding. No worries. Like you don’t need to pay me.” Emily rushed out.

“I always make true on my word aca-baby. Lesson one.” Stacie declared leaving no room for argument. “Besides, I would have made you pay.” She added with a salacious grin.

They walked for about half an hour talking about the bellas, gossip, and above all else music. Finally they reached a gate which Emily eyes suspiciously, she turned to a thoughtful Stacie who quirked an eyebrow and typical flirty smile at the other girl.

“You can climb a fence right?” She asked with an undertone of a challenge.

“This isn’t illegal is it?” Emily asked suddenly suspicious.

“Not technically. Just a gate, promise you won’t get in trouble. I wouldn’t have brought you here if you would.” Stacie replied seriously keeping eye contact with the other bella. Wow, they were kinda a crazy kind of blue and hazel. Whoa, keep on track Steinfield.

“Oh, okay. Yeah, I can climb a fence. I’m not incompetent.” Emily said back, the beginning of a ramble turned a little more confident. Stacie smiled a real smile in return and walked over to the fence. She was over it in no time flat, she had obviously done this a few times. Though being able to navigate this path in the dark and while slightly drunk should have been clue enough. Emily as she had said was able to climb the fence, given not as effortless as Stacie but quite efficiently. She landed with a little thud and dusted herself off, she turned to see the other woman waiting for her.

“I know how overwhelming starting college can be so I figured you could use something to relax you. I didn’t find this place till my second year but it still helps me relax.” Stacie explained, as they walked past the last tree line into a meadow.

Wow. Emily wondered how many times she’d think that over this year. The meadow sat on the hillside overlooking the lake, the canopy was clear of brush leaving a shockingly clear view of the sky and in addition the stars. The meadow was in bloom with flowers of all different breeds and colors, she couldn’t take it all in the dark but that was quickly rectified when Stacie turned on three well light lamps. As was her now long gone night vision. So worth it, the meadow was lit up in the soft hum of the moon and lamps illuminating the objects that were already set up. As she assumed Stacie has definitely been up here many times.

There were several heavy patterned blankets strewn in the middle of the meadow where the brunette had now plopped herself down, they looked hand knit but Emily couldn’t be sure. There was a small table with a notebook, two lamps, and a radio with a CD case next to it. A small cooler was just under the barely lifted table and the other lamp was next to Stacie as she laid back on her hands waiting for the other girl to take it all in.

“Wow.” Emily breathed out amazed.

“I know.” Stacie grinned back.

“You did this?” Emily gestured towards the array of items.

“Yep, no one else comes up here so I decided to make the spot mine.” Stacie explained patting at the spot next to her.

“You’ve never showed anyone it?” Emily asked confused laying down to the other girl.

“Nope, figured with me leaving this year I had to let someone in on the secret.” Stacie lowered her voice, her gaze lost in the stars.

“I um, oh. Thanks.” Emily offered weakly, the other girl turned her head towards her and laughed.

“Your welcome aca-baby. Now, we play the age old bonding game of women.” Stacie turned towards the cooler pulling out what appeared to be one among many bottles of rum. “Never have I ever.” Her eyes sparkled with unrestrained glee.

And yeah, they were totes friends.

~~~~~

To say she was confused, didn’t even scratch the surface. Where was she? What is fluffy? Oh god, why does her head hurt so much? Daring to open a single eyelid, which nearly refused to commit the treacherous action, she noticed she was in a room. Okay, at least she was inside somewhere. She closed her eye as a stabbing pain hit her head, no. There was no way Stacie Conrad had a hangover. Impossible. Her body is a filthy traitor. She forced both of her eyes open to finally register where she was. Dearest god, she was in Lilly’s closet. Oh no. There are probably bodies somewhere in here. She stood all too quickly and nearly passed back out, she shook it off and opened the closet door. The sun was streaming in from the open drapes but luckily no one was occupying the room. She walked out of the room straight to hers, where she found a sleeping Chloe tucked into her bed. Stacie looked at the clock and noticed it was ten minutes before Chloe’s alarm would go off and two hours before bellas rehearsal.

“Rough night?” Chloe asked with a twinkle to her eyes and a slight lifting at her mouth, she was planning something. Something evil.

“Shhhhh.” Stacie shushed her, Chloe’s eye widened. None of the bellas had yet to see Stacie hung over.

“Oh my god! Guys she’s hung over!” Chloe yelled shooting out of bed leaving the room undoubtedly to wake up Beca with the news.

Stacie grumbled in reply, her head hurts even worse now due to her roommate. She walked over to her closet grabbing clothes randomly and walking into the shared bathroom, she triple checked that the door was locked before starting the shower. She stood under the water for probably half an hour, from the other bellas complaints about no shower it may have been longer. She pulled on her clothes and dried off her hair hastily before styling it and applying makeup, she looked good but still felt dramatically hung over. She trudged out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen where a horde of angry bellas were gathered, she walked past them and towards the coffee cup that CR had undoubtedly bought for her.

“You used all our shower time!” Fat Amy complained.

“We have more than one bathroom.” Stacie replied quickly, holding her temple as CR passed her painkillers to which she shot a smile of thanks to the other woman.

“Holy hell, she really is hungover.” Beca said in awe, her gaze on Stacie’s worn face.

“Never thought I’d see the day.” Chloe affirmed.

“What the hell did you do last night?” CR asked amazed and curious. It was at that moment Stacie remembered something, or someone.

“Oh shit! Emily!” Stacie called out loudly, wincing at her own pain.

“Relax she’s home and tucked in bed.” Chloe replied gently.

“Oh okay.” Stacie replied a lot quieter this time. Her head knocking against the counter.

“Stace.” A voice called pained from the stair case. Emily appeared in the kitchen making a bee line for the advil next to Stacie.

“Did you kill our legacy on her first night?” Beca asked disapproving.

“Shhhh. Lower tones.” Stacie asked quietly, which Emily grunted in favor.

“What the hell happened to you two last night?” CR asked with a full on grin at the situation.

“We may have gotten drunk.” Stacie replied curtly.

“Tsk tsk, being a bad influence to young blood on day one.” Fat Amy said disapproving, obviously trying to goad Chloe into yelling at Stacie.

“Hey Stace, did you by any chance you forget last night?” Emily asked voice painfully hope filled. Which in response Stacie doubled over laughing.

“Ommigod. I will never forget that as long as I live aca-baby.” Stacie laughed more, her head felt like an overfilled balloon but try as she could she could stop.

“Now I’m worried. What the hell happened?” Chloe stamped out with a slight pout bordering glare.

“Uhm, the legacy may have had some issues with a gate.” Stacie replied sipping her creamy over sugared coffee.

“You said you’d help!” Emily yelled back jabbing her finger in Stacie’s chest accusingly.

“I did! I couldn’t suddenly make you coordinated!” Stacie shot back.

“I got stuck on a chain link fence on our way back to the house. After we drank, a lot.” Emily pouted unhappily, crossing her arms in defeat.

“How many times?” Stacie inquired all too innocently handing the girl the rest of her coffee.

“Three times.” Emily muttered embarrassed taking the offered coffee though, this time CR joined Stacie in her doubled over state.

“Good god legacy.” Beca shook her head dragging Chloe away. Chloe who looked very much like she was trying to figure out how one gets stuck on a fence three times.

While Emily managed to take a shower Stacie worked on sobering up the rest of the way, she was surprisingly effective and managed to all but knock the headache out. When all the bellas were ready they made their way out, Chloe had that glint to her eyes once again that Stacie didn’t trust. Worse yet she kept cajoling her co-captain, who seemed to be falling into her ginger clutches. Damnit.

“So, we are going to work on some choreography to start us off.” Chloe clapped fiercely, the all too serious red head was back replacing her soft side they’d all gotten used to.

“Except, Conrad and Junk.” Aw shit. “I specifically said if you valued your lives you’d jump in the pool. You get laps today. Shake off that hangover.” Beca sardonically drawled out.

“Just run the laps, since aca-dad is making the call we’ll likely get back in the last half hour or so. Despite public image she’s softer than Beale.” Stacie whispered to the nearby Emily who looked pained. She nodded in reply. Stacie ended up feeling guilty and apologizing to the new bella for getting her stuck with laps but she just laughed and shook it off, said she had more fun last night then all of high school. Stacie couldn’t figure out why it felt so heartening to hear that. As Stacie predicted they had ended up being released early and let back into the group for choreography. Emily unused to their cardio routine however, was panting and drenched. When practice was called she collapsed onto the steel bleacher tired.

“Can I die?” Emily complained to an unaffected Stacie.

“Not yet, we still need you.” Stacie winked handing the younger bella a water bottle. “If you want you can run with me, outside of practice. Helps build a cardio for the choreography and whenever you piss off the captains.” Stacie supplied helpfully.

“Thanks, sounds great. Not so much the running but like the training, you know? Yeah.” Emily breathed out closing her eyes.

“Come on, let’s get you back to the house.” Stacie smiles gently.

~~~~~~

To say she didn’t understand why Chloe was so tense and why Beca was never here didn’t even compare to how she didn’t understand Stacie. Sometimes it was like the girl was two people, not in a good or bad way. Just different. Some days she’d be what everyone saw as her usual self, humorous and lecherous. Other days were like the first night after the pool, she was gentler and more open. They were both interchangeable parts of who she was. Yet the open side was a much rarer occurrence.

“Em!” She heard Beca’s voice call from downstairs, they were supposed to be leaving for some creepy invitation they had received in the mail but Emily had to finish this.

“Chloe is losing patience aca-baby, what’s the hold up.” Stacie shot into her room and was by her side in moments, her head cocked in curiosity.

“I need to finish these worksheets by tomorrow. I suck at physics.” Emily huffed pulling at her hair, she pushed out of her chair promising herself she’d do them tonight afterwards.

“I can help after if you want.” Stacie added as they walked downstairs.

“You knows physics?” Emily asked curiously.

“I’m not incompetent.” Stacie mirrored Emily’s words back at her. “Why, think I couldn’t possibly know it?” Stacie asked as they met the rest of the bellas.

“Never thought you couldn’t just didn’t know if you did. You bet your lunch I’m taking you up on that offer though.” Emily cheerfully replied, her voice was underlying with a rare seriousness. Stacie just smiled softly in reply and rolled her eyes.

~~~~~~~~

To say she was pissed doesn’t cut it. Emily looked like a kicked puppy who got also consequently got its favorite toy taken away. Stacie was pissed at her captain for ripping into their youngest bella. They hadn’t been training it’s no secret. Did she mess up? Yeah. Was it totally her fault? No. It’s on all of them for not properly preparing her. With a sigh she walked over to Emily and laid a hand on her shoulder. Emily laid her head on Stacie’s shoulder once the other girl had sat down.

“I suck.” Emily groaned.

“Yep. It’s all your fault. We will never forgive you. Right as well quit now.” Stacie replied with such dry sarcasm she felt Emily roll her eyes.

“Thanks. You know how to cheer someone up.” Emily murmured unhappily.

“I was just repeating what you were thinking.” Stacie said throwing an arm around the other girl.

“Well, what are you thinking then?” Emily asked, looking up at Stacie.

“That you matched pitch on all other songs. That you have an amazing voice. That you were caught off guard due to our negligence. Don’t sweat it aca-baby. Besides if all else fails you’re still cute.” Stacie stood up offering her a hand up, Emily took is hesitantly with a smile. “Now come on, lets show das sound machine how to really party.” Stacie tugged Emily along.

“Oh no, no alcohol.” Emily replied going green around the edges. When the younger girl swore off alcohol to be honest Stacie thought she was joking, she held true to this day.

~~~~~~

To say she was conflicted was more confusing than words. Like she literally couldn’t form words for how she felt right now. Stacie and CR left to go to some bar, with Fat Amy cat calling about the hunter needing to be let loose on the Barden population. Emily knew full well of Stacie’s extracurricular activities and it doesn’t matter they’re best friends (maybe?). So she had no idea why she felt…off. Nor did she, until about three in the morning. Her very drunk friend came lumbering in the house and up the stairs, she came into Emily’s room and dropped onto her bed next to her. Had she been asleep it may have terrified her, but she was very awake.

“Hi.” Emily whispered so not to wake up her roommate.

“Mm, hi.” Stacie replied shirking off her jacket and shoes before crawling under the covers.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Emily asked. Well. Now she was more confused.

“Came home.” Stacie replied sleepily.

“Thought you had plans all night?” Emily edged around the subject making room for the other girl.

“Changed my mind. Wasn’t really into it.” Stacie sighed, her breathe sweet with mint yet held a bitterness from the alcohol. “Ommigod, are you wearing a creampuff beanie?” Stacie asked with a soft grin.

“You know what a creampuff is?” Emily asked absolutely surprised.

“Hell yeah!” Stacie announced all too excited for the small room. When she threw her arms around Emily though her words long forgotten. Emily tucked her head into Stacie’s shoulder and suddenly she wasn’t very conflicted anymore. _Oh._

~~~~~

To say she was in love with her best friend was like torture. Not to mention cliché as hell. Could she be any more like Beca and Chloe? It sickened her. Yet she couldn’t turn it off. When she saw Em smile she smiled, when she felt the other girl’s presence she instantly relaxed, god knows she can’t keep her out of her thoughts. This fucking camp did not help. It was all “team bonding” and helping each other. Em was a constant source of joy and Stacie was losing the fight of trying to not care, all she did was care.

After Beca’s confession and Chloe’s rage, they all met around the fire. Chloe had terrified even Stacie, she doesn’t know how Beca was able to walk away from a force that strong. Emily beamed when Beca asked to collaborate with her, like a literal beam of sunshine. She doesn’t know the expression on her face, but judging from Chloe’s knowing smile…probably sappy. She was as bad as Beca. A wolf who lost her claws.

After rediscovering their harmony the bellas all headed off one by one, leaving Em and herself. They were content in being curled up next to the fire until suddenly Em stood up dragging Stacie along with her.

“Uh, aca-babe?” Stacie asked as she was drug along.

“Trust me?” Em practically skipped towards the lake.

“Obvs.” Stacie replied automatically following her at an easier pace now.

She plopped them down a ways away from the tent along the edge of the water. Em rolled up her pants to let the water wash over her feet and leaned back on her arms, Stacie sat one leg bent in next to her avoiding the water.

“Hey, you remember that one day Chloe got pissed I walked into her whiteboard and knocked it over?” Em asked chirpily her hand tracing patterns in the sand.

“How can I forget?” Stacie replied dryly thought her eyes sparkled with humor at the memory.

“She made us run for so long.” Emily reminisced.

“Ha, yeah. To be fair I tried getting you out of it.” Stacie replied easily, the waves were lapping gently at Em’s feet causing Stacie to grimace and pull her legs up closer towards herself.

“I know. Why?” Em asked turning towards.

“Why what?” Stacie asked confused turning her head to Em, who was a lot closer than the older bella had thought.

“Why do you do things for me you don’t do even for CR?” Em asked both bluntly and gently, her gaze flicking down for a few moments while Stacie’s mind tried to catch up.

“Do I really need to explain?” Stacie sighed in question as she leaned her forehead against Em’s.

“No, but I doubt either of us will actually say it otherwise.” Em replied suddenly too wise, Stacie closed her eyes.

“Difference between Cynthia Rose and you is I’m in love with you.” Stacie said honestly, she wasn’t known for beating around the bush.

“Oh, wow. Me too, with you I mean.” Em replied with a smile that crinkled her nose.

“Hey Em?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you now?”

“And you say I’m the dork.” Emily replied leaning forward and capturing Stacie’s lips. They didn’t deepen the kiss further both more than content in the moment and only pulled back when their smiling finally broke the kiss.

“Come on, we should head back before Aubrey sends out the rangers or something.” Stacie stood up taking Em with her, her smile grew even further as she registered everything. She was in love, and she was loved. It was amazing. Until they got caught in the bear trap, of course.

Emily shrieked loud enough to rupture Stacie’s eardrums, but to fair she screamed just as loud. When the bear trap settled for the most part Emily let out a string of hysterical giggles which Stacie soon joined, because of course they’d get caught up in a bear trap. Of course Emily would get caught on a fence three times. Of course Stacie would in act of comradery would cover the das sound machines cars in Barden bella stickers after the car show only to get caught. They were both dorks.

“Hey Em?”

“Yeah?”

“I feel like a winner tonight.” Stacie grinned mirroring the younger girl’s earlier words.

She caught Emily’s lips this time in the jungle of limbs they were currently caught. Em quickly responded grasping one of Stacie’s hand and the other gently cupping Stacie’s face, meanwhile Stacie had to hold onto the rope above Em to keep herself steady and the other hand was currently occupied with Em’s hand. Stacie ran her tongue along Emily’s bottom lip to which she was quickly allowed entrance, she hummed appreciatively as their kiss deepened and Em’s hand moved to the nape of her neck.

“It’s okay! I found the aca-lesbians!” Fat Amy called out loudly. They broke off laughing slightly out of breath, suddenly being in a bear trap wasn’t an issue. A Tasmanian acapella singer on the other hand? Yeah, a problem.

“You’ll have to be more specific!” Beca called back full of snark.

~~~~~

To say she was happy would be an irrelevant. They had won nationals, and her song had done it! Screw happiness she was ecstatic. Stacie had found her immediately after picking her up and twirling her around like some cheesy movie peppering her face with kisses, turns out Stacie is a big ball of fluff.

They had attended the after party where almost all the other acapella competitors were, Emily quickly lost sight of the bellas but it was okay, she had Stacie.

“No. I refuse to see this. Make me unsee it Becs.” Chloe whined near the pair, Emily turned toward the pair to see an awkward Beca patting Chloe’s back in support.

“It’s not that bad, Chlo.” Beca said grimacing at her own words.

“Not that bad! First she totally flusters my girlfriend, now she takes my best friend.” Chloe pouted. Emily turned to where Aubrey was talking with a certain Kommissar, and flirting.

“Oh my god.” Stacie exclaimed as if a sudden thought rushed to her with Aubrey and Kommissar.

“What?” Em asked tugging Stacie closer to her.

“Acapella is so gay.” Stacie said dead pan.

“Isn’t it awesome?” Beca asked in reply just as dead pan.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“If you say hollstein one more time I’m gone, just gone.” Stacie grumbled unhappily. She lay on the couch taking up its entirety with Em laying on top of her torso and between her legs, her head resting on Stacie’s chest. Adorning the creampuff beanie.  
“They are so cute together. How can you not ship them?” Em asked with a pout as the episode rolled by on Stacie’s laptop.

“One word. Lawstein.” Stacie snorted in reply as she gently ran her fingertips through Em's hair falling free from the beanie.

“How are we even dating?” Em shook her head in fake disappointment.

“My incredible body.” Stacie replied raising an eyebrow.

“This is true. Not to mention my amazing wit. Now ship hollstein.” Emily tried again.

“Never in a million years. Still love me?” Stacie asked with a grin kissing the top of Em’s head.

“To say love doesn’t even cover it.” Emily replied full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Will likely be adding to this story. More Stemily fluff will ensue. Explanation for Benji, as well as the briefly mentioned Jeca. Possibly Bechloe and whatever that trash with Aubrey and Kommissar is.  
> Tumblr @ aca-gal


End file.
